


Tjyrus One Shots

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: And that's the T, Get it? The T. Like tea but also Tjyrus is literally a T in front of Jyrus, I did it for the Jyrus fandom so I can do it for the Tjyrus fandom, M/M, The MuffinTM, so here i am, this ship needs more fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: Chapter 1: Soulmate AUChapter 2: Coming OutChapter 3: Swimming Pool





	1. Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Request: "TJyrus soulmate AU???"

An impatient Buffy Driscoll steadily taps her sneaker against the tiled lunchroom floor, silently begging her friend to give up on waiting in line. Her silence does not last long.

 

 

“Cyrus, listen-”

 

 

“ _Ah, ah, ah,_ ” interrupts a distracted Cyrus Goodman. “I already know what you’re going to say.”

 

 

His eyes never leave the tray of chocolate-chocolate-chip muffins on display. A manicured hand plucks one of the remaining pastries, and the line of students slowly inch forward. Only two muffins remain.

 

 

“Really?” drawls Buffy, her foot tapping faster. “What am I going to say?”

 

 

A short girl stands on the tips of her toes, carefully reaching up, then grasps her chocolaty goal in two greedy hands. One muffin left, now.

 

 

“You were going to say,” Cyrus says, then shifts his voice into a mixture of aggressiveness and high-pitchedness, that Buffy supposes is meant to be a mockery of her own. “ _Oh, Cyrus, you’ll never get a muffin, the line is too long.”_

 

 

“Well, I mean-”

 

 

_“Oh, Cyrus, why are you even standing in line? Today’s your birthday! Your stepmom is literally baking you a chocolate cake as we speak!”_

 

 

Buffy opens her mouth to declare that, yes, she  _had been_ about to question his need for a muffin if he was expecting a cake. She abruptly closes her mouth, however, when she sees a sneering TJ Kippen swaggering up to the duo.

 

 

“Incoming,” she says instead.

 

 

They clash. 

 

 

It’s no surprise to Cyrus, really, that Buffy and TJ clash. They’re both natural-born leaders, unnecessarily aggressive, and hurt. Cyrus knows they’re both hurt, deep down, from something or other. But Buffy is still a wonderful friend, and TJ is still kind of cute. Or….er… _ugh._ So, apparently, he thought TJ was  _cute,_  now? Whatever, he could handle this. Besides, Cyrus was sure that his Soulmate was just as good-looking. And there it was: the reason Cyrus was standing in this ridiculous line, despite the fact that he would never get a muffin. Despite the fact that he would be eating something better at home. He had received his Soulmark today. It was a strange one, but he’d seen weirder ones. First meetings were generally weird, so it was really no surprise that-

 

Cyrus is both metaphorically and literally pulled from his thoughts, as Buffy slings an arm over his shoulders and pulls him flush against her side.

 

 

“You get my friend Cyrus, here, a chocolate-chocolate-chip muffin,” she says to TJ, smug grin in place. “ _Then_ , we have a deal.”

 

 

And,  _oh god_ , now TJ is looking at him with those blue eyes. Cyrus is so enthralled by them that he completely misses the way that they soften, for just a millisecond, before the other boy’s sneer returns. 

 

 

“You can’t get your own muffin?”

 

 

Cyrus is suddenly flooded with mortification, and it courses through him, burning his veins, strangely settling in his right arm.

 

 

“I did not need this extra level of embarrassment,” he squeaks out to Buffy, but turns back to those blue eyes all the same. “But, no.”

 

 

TJ’s mouth drops open and, okay, that’s just not fair. They had  _already_ established that Cyrus couldn’t get his own muffin, there’s  _really_  no need for the false surprise, and  _ugh_ , his arm is  _killing_  him, why in the world is it  _still burning_?

 

 

“It’s you,” TJ whispers, reaching out hesitantly, then all at once clasping the arm that Cyrus is scratching.

 

 

The burning stops.

 

Cyrus looks down at his arm, the messy scrawl of,  _“You can’t get your own muffin?”_ that TJ is stroking across lightly with his thumb. And,  _oh wow_ , Cyrus is pathetic, because how could he have forgotten what his own Soulmark was? How could he have literally stood in line, hoping with all his heart to hear those words, and upon finally hearing them just…completely fail to register them?

 

 

“You idiot,” is huffed out, startlingly fond, and Cyrus looks back up into blue eyes.

 

 

“Of course,” says TJ, blinking at him, before rolling his eyes.

 

 

“Of…of course?” repeats Cyrus dumbly. TJ is still holding his arm. Still rubbing his thumb across skin that has long since broken out into goosebumps.

 

 

“ _Of course_ , you’d give me a generic, two-word Soulmark.  _Of course,_ it’d be about a freaking muffin.  _Of course,_ ” TJ pauses. Then he squeezes Cyrus’ arm, pulling him closer as if to inspect him. Cyrus blinks up at him, and TJ cheeks turn pink. “ _Of course_ , it’s you.”

 

 

And the whole world stops spinning on its axis, Cyrus swears it does. 


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "cyguy and tj start meeting up at the swings on a regular basis to talk about what’s going on in their lives. after a few times, cyrus decides to come out to tj."

It’s this rush of adrenaline: a split second of fear before a flood of excitement. Who knew swinging could be so exhilarating? But, it’s that split second of fear that Cyrus is currently struggling with–and it’s not because he’s on a swing.

 

 

“Okay, what’s up with you?” TJ huffs out, slowing his swing’s momentum. The question comes out just a touch aggressive, but Cyrus can hear the undertone of worry. Even the fact that TJ decides to slow the swing, rather than catapult himself off of it, drenches in care. And Cyrus doesn’t want to lose it.

 

 

“Seriously. You can tell me,” the basketball player says, removing himself from the playground equipment entirely. “You trust me, don’t you?”

 

 

“Y-yeah,” Cyrus grinds out, his vision steadily growing misty. “I j-just don’t want you to  _stop_ trusting  _me_.”

 

 

And TJ immediately drops to his knees, woodchips scraping through his jeans, so that he’s level with Cyrus’ line of vision. He grasps the swing chains just above the other boy’s hands. “ _Never_.” 

 

 

The floodgates open after that, via both eye duct and mouth, as tears stream down his cheeks and frantic words spill past his lips. There’s a lot of them–the tears  _and_  the words. But TJ takes a gentle hand and wipes them away, before grasping want he can from the stream of hiccuped words. 

 

 

He hears one phrase clearly: “ _I like boys.”_

 

 

He’s reaching out now, arms wide, and Cyrus all but tumbles off the swing in his scramble to fall into TJ. The embrace does not halt the tears, but it does halt the words, giving TJ the chance to whisper, “ _Cyrus…Cyrus, it’s **okay**._ ”

 

 

The tears, too, halt eventually.

 

 

TJ never lets go of Cyrus. 


	3. Pool Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "During Summer Break, T.J. and Cyrus meet at the swimming pool. They don’t mean to, they just happen to be there. Without the basketball team or Andi and Buffy around, T.J. and Cyrus finally have a full conversation and talk about stuff. Then it’s time to swim, so cue the awkwardness of being shirtless around a crush and playing games in the pool."

_It’s like the swingset meeting all over again,_  thinks Cyrus. Because there’s TJ, a sky blue towel slung over his tank-topped shoulders, hesitantly patting over to him. The basketball captain must mistake Cyrus’ look of surprise for something else because TJ grimaces slightly, before turning on his heal. 

 

 

“You can stay!” Cyrus’ frantic voice rings out before the other boy can leave.

 

 

“Yeah, no,” huffs TJ, blinking down into the ripples of chlorine water, if only to avoid Cyrus’ eyes. “Thanks, but no thanks. I didn’t come to the pool to get  _quizzed_.”

 

 

Cyrus is hurt for all but a second, before realizing that TJ is scared that Buffy might show up again. “I’m here alone.”

 

 

“Uh, me too,” TJ responds, taking a hesitant step forward.

 

 

“I don’t…” Cyrus releases a shaky breath, flicking his eyes up to catch a set of blue ones. “I don’t like being alone.”

 

 

“Neither do I,” says TJ, his next step forward more confident than his last.

 

 

And, so, they’re not. 

 

 

Cyrus babbles a bit about the importance of sunscreen, then about his fear of the shallow end, then about the softness of beach towels versus the softness of bath towels. TJ listens to this avalanche of chatter, laying on his stomach near the edge of the pool, and quietly plopping his hands into the cold water. And he waits. Not for Cyrus to stop chatting, because–one–that would take all day, and–two–TJ actually enjoys listening to Cyrus speak. Even now, Cyrus has somehow begun ranting about toothbrush bristles, before kneeling down next to TJ.

 

  _Ah, and there it is._

 

TJ brings his hands up in swooping motion, and effectively splashes Cyrus. The boy positively  _squeals,_ then retaliates by shoving a cackling TJ. The shove is strong enough to send the basketball captain straight into the water. Now, it’s Cyrus who’s laughing, as TJ resurfaces like a wet kitten, looking both startled, offended, and pleased all at once. He sticks his tongue out at a giggling Cyrus, then swims away. But suddenly TJ pauses, yanks his tank top over his head in one motion, and tosses it up by his towel.

 

Cyrus stops laughing immediately. 

 

 

“Well?” calls TJ, bobbing in the water. “Are you coming in?”

 

 

Cyrus’ only response is a startling blush that crawls up his neck, splashes across the bridge of his nose, and cascades down his cheeks. Cute TJ, Cyrus can handle, but cute,  _shirtless_  TJ was a whole nother story. 

 

 

“You don’t have to be scared,” huffs TJ, mistaking Cyrus’ embarrassment for hesitation. “Just jump in!”

 

 

“Um.”

 

 

“ _Cyrus,_ ” says TJ, his cheeks dusting pink in his own blush, “I’ll catch you.”

 

 

And, perhaps, TJ has not mistaken Cyrus’ embarrassment at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'm taking requests, so comment with some fun headcanons!)


End file.
